


Rice

by Blossomdriver



Category: Solar Opposites
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24776254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Summary: Terry tries to spice things up in the bedroom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Rice

Terry enters the bedroom holding a bowl. Korvo looking up from the manual he was reading, glaring at the other Shlorpian with a disappointed look. 

"Just what are you doing?" Korvo asked, closing the book and resting it on his lap.

Before Korvo could get a response he was pelted with rice as Terry dumps the bowl all over the bed. Making a huge mess.

"Terry - wha - what do you think you're doing." Korvo was dumbfounded.

"It's all about that texture." Terry replied.

Terry was found dead 2 days later.

**Author's Note:**

> this one is for the solar opposites discord server


End file.
